


Battle Witch Academy

by RedSpades_and_BlackDiamonds



Series: Msc Fic [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: Akko is kind of a sex worker but we're not talking about that, Akko still gets the shiny rod but she's not the MC, Amanda is a Prisoner of War, Barbra and Hannah aren't in this fic w/ Diana cause they didn't lose their families, Child Soldiers, Constanze Amalie von Braunsbank Albrechstberger is a literal magical robot girl, Diana is an Orphan without any money, F/F, LWA girls put in the world of Youjo Senki, Lotte / Sucy / Constanze Amalie von Braunsbank Albrechstberger-centric fic, Schiziophrenic and Pyromanic Lotte, Sucy is sucy but more fucked and doing more illegal things, i dont care much for the ship so im not writing it, not gonna be, there's no dianakko here sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpades_and_BlackDiamonds/pseuds/RedSpades_and_BlackDiamonds
Summary: Summary: the Empire was in an eternal state of war and foot soldiers weren’t cutting it. The world’s technology had risen and while other countries stand by and let others experiment with the dangers of the technology first, the Fatherland looks to bastardize it into a tool of war as quickly as possible. And where the fatherland goes, the world follows.LWA characters are placed in the world of Youjo Senki, and because of extenuating circumstances, six out of the nine girls wind up at Luna Nova Battle Witch Academy, a school specially designed as both a home for those with nowhere else to go as well as one for magical weaponry and tech development and... primarily, a school for learning how to become murderers in war.





	1. Scene One: Lotte's Introduction

Lotte POV:

 

_Lotte Janson Character Profile:_

 

_Lotte Janson. Of all of the girls in the brigade, a few unnamed exceptions aside, she is the most dangerous to others around her. She is one of the sweetest most heartfelt girls you’ll ever meet and you can look her in the eye and know you’ve seen a girl of the fae inside. And you’ll be right to think that, cause there very well might be a spirit behind those eyes at that very moment. There often are one or two floating around her head after all. Professionally diagnosed with schizophrenia, DDNOS [Dissociative Disorder Not Otherwise Specified], clinical pyromania, and depression with suicidal tendencies. The pyromania and depression are all her own, but in reality, the other two are due to spirits. In any magical realm, there lies that which is beyond the glimpse of humanity. There lay those individuals who for their own reasons can tap into that other reality, that glimmer beyond the veil. Lotte Janson is, in fact, part fæ. It shows in the glimmer in her eyes, the way she has such ease in flight, and the way her magic manifests,,, and what happens when she overloads, a truly terrible sight to behold. After floating around the various schools for reforming minors, and getting successfully kicked out of them one after another, the government decided for her that the best usage of her magic power as a resource would be in the military, where she could be trained to keep her deficiencies in line and hone her skills as a true force of military pyromania._

 

_Magic Grade: B* (SS)_

_Intelligence: A_

_Creativity: B_

_Power: D / A*_

_Endurance: S_

_Passion: A_

 

 

Life at the Luna Nova Battle Mage Academy was nice. There are friends of mine everywhere, unlike the streets and the other schools I’ve been to where they tried to change me. But all the teachers here love me! They don’t yell at me, or tell me to stop climbing trees, and when I put things on fire, they quietly tell me off and listen to my explanation as they bring me to the lab again. I feel safer here than I ever felt anywhere else. Speaking of, it seems they’ve noticed the brightly lit squirrel I’ve been petting. The fire wasn’t harmful and the squirrel was just chittering away but of course they didnt realize that, they never did. So I pouted once more when Ursula took me away from Edgar by picking me up by my collar. I didn’t try to fight it though, and my friends let me know where we were headed by sharing their vision with me. I cooed out quiet praises to them for their good efforts even though I knew Ursula got weird about me talking with them.

 

I got pulled by my collar, feet dragging comically all the way there as I allowed myself to be carried with a lopsided grin on my face as I talked with Alya. I saw one of the other academy girls from my classes outside and she pointed at my to a friend. I waved back with a giggle. _People are so nice here_ …  
  
I let Alya take over my body for me; she’d been a good girl after all!, and then I wake up back in the Lab on one of the sheets. The doctor greets me, “It looks like you passed out again, Lottie dear.”

 

“Yes, I let Alya take control because she’d been a good girl! She hadn’t been able to possess recently.” I smile faintly.

 

“Alya is one of the fæ that follow you around and give you advice, correct?” She asks, as if she hadn’t before.

 

“Yep!”

 

“Alright. Your meds came in today, so we’ll be getting you back on those as a trial again, see how they work for you this time… You were seeing and conversing with Alya still last time you were on your ‘anti-hallucineginics, right?”

 

I struggle with the question a bit. The word is a bit hard to parse so soon after Alya’s possession had just ended but I work through it. “Uh… yes, she was.” My leg twitches, “Can I get out of bed? I want to walk around” I whine absently.

 

“Sorry Lottie, but Ms. Manbavaran will be here for administering the medication, and with how that can be, its best for you to stay lying down while it happens. She’ll be here soon.” I kick my feet on the bed for several? minutes, maybe ten or so, until Miss Sucy Manbavaran arrives. I’ve met her a few times and I never know what to think. She’s a vicious girl that scares most of my fairies away but she has a softness lingering around her I can feel in the air.

 

There is a measured knock on the door and the doctor rushes to get it and open it so Sucy can get in. She’s not very well known, or well liked among those who know her, on campus from what my fairies tell me about her. She has a sadistic streak and is ruthless about getting her way when it comes to experiment proposals and getting them approved. But from what she heard, Sucy didn’t have a choice. She had to work on those projects and get them approved to stay here, just like she had to try to be on her best behavior. Maybe they could be friends?  
  
Friendship seemed a little out of the question though when Sucy walked through the door, plopped herself at Lotte’s side and asked “so why’s this crazy off her meds and why is it my problem?” She frowned. Most of her bullies didnt tease her when she was around. The solution to the problem seemed simple though: maybe if she cooperated with Sucy, she’d grow to be fond of her?

 

The doctor responds for me, “Because we ran out and the headmistress didn’t think that it was a valuable expenditure last month. The increasing in torching hopefully proved to her why young Lottie here is on them in the first place. And she’s a valuable asset to the academy,” she continues, rubbing my hair and patting me on the head, “because she is able to interact with legitimate spirits from beyond this world, as well as being able to channel their power on occasion. We’re trying to stabilize her the best we can, even with the problems she has, so that she’ll be a force for good for the Empire. And if nothing else, despite her pyromania, it’s not to have a cute girl around here.” She says, maybe in reply to the purring I started after having my head rubbed?

 


	2. Scene Two: Sucy's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sucy. Short chapter, will be a longer one posted tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand now for the introduction of SUCY. I was meaning to introduce our wonderful Constanze Amalie von Braunsbank-Albrechstberger this chapter, but it seems my muse had other plans in mind.
> 
> Whenever we meet new characters of importance (and up to one per chapter), you will be getting a title card of their character information including much of their relevant backstory. Their backstories will come out /in more depth/ eventually as well when they get closer to one another, but this is to give readers a quick explanation for why they are as... different as they are. Sucy, on the other hand, is honestly still rather similar

_Sucy Character Profile:_

 

_Sucy’s family, originally from the Philippines, moved to the Empire when she was a young child. Their nation had become wartorn, and while the Empire was no better in that regard - much worse in fact - the empire had a marked history of winning their wars. It was one of the safest places to raise a family provided you fit the bill for what a family was meant to be. And so, for many years, Sucy Manbavaran was raised happily as a small girl in the Empire. Raised until she discovered the wonders of poisons and began showing her magic to develop them. They were harmless toxins at first, and it was all fun and play until she poisoned a classmate with a near-lethal dosage. The authorities soon caught notice and she was sentenced to a small three years in juvenile at the young age of 11. A year later, she entered Luna Nova Mage Academydue to mandatory conscription and was accepted upon special request into the science subdivision._

_  
Magic Grade: C_

_Intelligence: SS_

_Creativity: S_

_Power: D_  
  
Endurance: B / SS+ (total immunity to most known toxins)

_Passion: S_

 

 

Doctor’s Assistant Manbavaran gets up out of her chair and pushes over the cart of vials to Lotte’s bedside, dismissing the actual nurse in the process. She scoots her chair closer and fiddles through the different corked test tubes for a moment before finding one with a pink and red tape label and pulling it out carefully. The liquid inside is clear except for a few yellow sparks swirling around the edges. She prophets up a cup.

 

“Do you want to take your meds, Lotte?”

 

I shake my head no. “They taste bad and the magic from your tests doesn’t go down easily.”

 

Sucy puts the vial and cup down slowly and reaches over to scratch my head, ruffling up my hair a little. “Are you sure you don’t want to take your medicine, Lottie?” She asks again, more softly, calling me by the pet name the doctors here gave me.

 

“Hnnggg” I lean unwillingly into the touch and close my eyes. It feels nice, but inwardly I feel a little violated and I find myself pouting. The nickname was one the doctors used to show me I could trust them and to help me remember to calm down, not as a way to get me to take medicine that tasted yucky. Still, I let myself submit to Sucy’s medicine even as she gave a nefarious chuckle.

 

It tasted like poison, something I knew the taste of already unfortunately. And for all it was meant to help me, it may as well have been. It went down easily enough, but a minute later, a jolt ran through my body and the fairies (few that there were here) faded away from my vision. Even Alya was gone. The thought unnerved me _deeply_ , it scared me to my core. _Alya’s gone Alya's gone Alya’s gone Alya’s gone._ I was torn between wanting to run away and wanting to ball up and cry. My instincts chose a mixture and I found myself running through the halls with tears on my face looking for Alya.

 

The academy’s halls were empty, both of students and of fairies, and most especially of Alya. There had rarely been a time since I arrived at the Academy where Alya _hadn’t_ been at my side. From whispering test answers, telling me who was around the corner, and reminding me what day it was to simpler things like telling me I hadn’t taken my medication, showing me a tree that would catch fire really easily, or helping me escape campus on my own, Alya was _always_ there for me. And when she went to explore the world at large, she always gave me warnings! She never disappeared on me like this!


	3. Scene Three: Amanda's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAANNNDDDDDD AMANDA
> 
> Now we finally meet our dear prisoner of war. Chapter [Scene] 3 was originally going to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and PS, feel free to let me know if you're liking this story <3)

_Amanda O’Niel Character Profile:  
_

_A P.O.W. A former American Soldier from Special Operations who was placed with British Operatives to fight the Empire and then captured. Not much is known about her, but in typical American Style, she is rowdy, loud, uncouth, unwilling to cooperate, seems to be a prominent homosexual, and is hell bent on causing chaos._

_  
Magic Grade: B_

_Intelligence: B_

_Creativity: A_

_Power: A_  
  
Endurance: A

_Passion: S_

 

With no luck in finding her, I eventually find myself curled in a ball in some dark room with a weird looking door. I don’t quite remember how I got here but it looks pretty… gothic? The floor is made of cobblestone and there is a burnt out chandelier hanging from the ceiling that I notice when I finally lift my head from between my legs. Then I look to the left of me and see… jail cell bars. They’re made out of steel from what it looks like. Huh, I didn’t know we had a jail here…

 

I slowly get up and walk over to touch them, there’s something mystifying about the bars and I want to inspect it. I step closer and as I get close enough to touch them, I hear an almost feral snarl.

 

“Which dirty Nazi is it visiting me this time, you fascist cunts!” comes the immediate snarl once I reach out towards the bars. The words are in English, something I’m vaguely familiar with, but not enough to hold up a true conversation.

 

I try to reply, “I…. Don’t understand.” I try German, “Do you speak German, by chance?”

 

“Unfortunately I do have the displeasure of fluency in your bastard tongue, you whore.”

 

“Why are you saying such mean things..” I start sniffing and mutter to myself, “I wish Alya were here…”

 

“Don’t get all mopey on ME, I’m the victim here! YOUR country fucking captured me and made me their prisoner. I was prepared for torture, but so far the worst thing here has just been the fucking boredom!”

 

“Ehhh you’re captured???” She goes silent and stops responding for a minute. I get a thought on me own! and mutter a quick spell that Alya taught me. I feel some markings grow on my face and a conjur up a ball of white fæ flame in my hand. It roughly illuminates the room in a dance of light, showing, of course, the stranger’s face as well. “So, what’s your name?” I ask.  
  
With a rough jawline, mage goggles, and bright hair dyed oranges, reds, and blues, she looked utterly foreign. She was the epitome of everything bad I’d ever heard about foreign women. They were too rough, to rowdy, too loose-lipped, ready to start a fight, and didn’t respect their natural beauty. That’s what all of the teachers had told me to expect when we fought foreign armies. That even though we were still allowed on the battlefield, it was because we were patriotic and had the power to serve; the women overseas just did it for attention and a quick fight to sate their boredom.

 

The woman sees my markings and crawls back against the wall, “wha-what _are you_?” She mutters out, stunned.

 

“I’m Lotte Yanson!” I say excitedly, holding out a hand.

 

“Private in the American 11th Mage Company, Amanda O’Niel, _not_ at your service.” After a minute of silence, “So why’d you join the military?”

 

“I keep getting kicked out from orphan reform schools because none of the teachers believe me about the fairies. They thought I kept lying and it bothered the other kids. I have a good amount of magic, the ball of light rapidly flickers between several other colors before settling back on the pure white, so the military was interested in me cause they didnt want “a kid like you mishandling magic on the streets. I haven’t gotten the chance to fight yet even though I’ve been here a year… What about you?”

  
Amanda looks down at the ground, shame painted clearly over her face. “I… made some really bad mistakes a few years ago. I got involved in some bad things with worse people, even if it was only just to survive. My…. girlfriend found out and left me and that made everything worse without her around, started getting into fights, more and more serious ones. Eventually saw a recruitment poster and I signed up that day. Didn’t have anyone left waiting for me at home, nobody that would care if my body fell in war, and I’ve always loved my country for what it was.” She shrugs heavily, “Even living here, I can’t say I regret my decision.” And a bit quieter and more solemnly, “Even knowing nobody would ever plan a rescue mission for me, I don’t regret it.” The American pulls her head into her knees and sighs. “You should probably get back to whatever it is you're meant to before someone finds you here talking to me, Miss Lotte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Constanze Amalie von Braunsbank-Alberchstberger


	4. Scene Four: Constanze Amalie von Braunsbank-Albrechstberger's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constanze!

_Constanze Amalie von Braunsbank-Albrechtsberger Character Profile:_

 

_Magic Grade: C_

_Intelligence: SS_

_Creativity: SS_

_Power: N/A_

_Endurance: N/A_

_Passion: SS_

 

_Constanze Amalie von Braunsbank-Albrechtsberger is the only member of the crew that is a native to the Empire, and perhaps still the one member most screwed over by them. At the age of five, her parents volunteered her as a test subject in an experimental new medicine that would raise the magic power of an individual. In her case, as a completely magic-less person (and thus very valuable test subject, as there aren’t many people who can test out products to measure their effects when completely unaffected by the magic in a body, it overloaded her body with far more than it was ever meant to be able to handle. It didn’t go well, and she had to get several vital organs replaced: heart, an arm, just a singular hand, and a leg included. Her parents had no way to pay for it, but the government who was running the trial hastily volunteered lest the family complain and cause a riot about the tense situation they had induced. Along with paying for her mechanical rebuilding, they agreed to fully finance her education… provided she joined the military at the age of ten. Constanze spent all of her time from then on building robots. She became fascinated with herself, and as a part of that, how she came to be built (that the procedures which kept her alive succeeded at all is lauded as a miracle by everyone who is aware of it.)_

 

 

I hear a knock on the door and wave a hand. One of my stanbots opens the door for me and a woman steps in to bring me my dinner, from the smell of the platter she’s carrying. From the quick look I got, the fact that its on a golden platter means I’m probably supposed to be eating with someone. I pull myself from underneath the bed of my latest creation and dismiss the servant who was assigned food delivery duty. Sure enough, after a brief inspection, I find an invite waiting for me underneath the platter’s lid. There’s a large piece of metal there as well, what looks to be Orchilorum, enough to completely fill up the domed top. It’s precious rare material and I almost never get to work with the stuff, so needless to say I’m a little bit excited at the prospect. The lump is enough to be worth at least two hundred thousand frank if my estimate is correct. And considering that the Americas are the primary producers of it, it is a wonder that I was given this much.  
  
I pick up the card and read it.

 

“To Constanze Amalie von Braunsbank-Albrechstberger,

Dinner tonight at 20:30 in the Headmistress’s Study. Bring some vocal assistance units, models or plans of your works, and your mind. We’ve got someone from HQ here to talk with you about your work. Use the Orchilorum as you wish; we expect great things from you and hope that the meeting we’ve set up for you will be productive. Do dress nice, afterwards we will be having you show one of our… newer students around. She has some things which are important to us, and that is why she’s been accepted here. A charity case with great potential value.”  
  
Continued thanks for your support,  
Head Instructor and Commander of 203rd Battalion,

Professor Tanya Degurechaff”

 

I change into a nice dress in Imperial colors, gold red and black, grab some plans for what I’ve been working on as well as for some things which the military has already accepted, and have three of my Stanbots tag along. The person I meet with is named “Doctor Sheugel” and he looks like he’s fifty-sixty years my senior. Way too old to be in active duty for most posts, and honestly that’s reaching the end of when a researcher for dangerous, new, army tech should retire and become a researcher for less dangerous technology.

 

Still, I meet with him. He inquires about my Stanbots and I brush it aside, telling him they are just my voice assistants, as I’m nearly entirely mute. The new inventions I’m drawing up completely fascinate him though. Even with flight-based tactics only just barely becoming the adapted around the world by the most elite of militaries, us witches are still largely limited not by the flow of magic through the worldwide Ley Lines, but by how much magic we have. The need to change this has never been especially pressing, with the rapid-fire blasts still not considerably affecting our magic levels while using Pebble-Class magic munitions. But even a single shot or two of an Meteror-Class munition, or of an Explosion shot, especially when fired from long distance with precision tracking spells…. It drains out your average witch down to enough to make a return flight and nothing more.

 

Dr. Sheugle is studying and researching new magic gems, like the type 92 that was recently developed, and is also responsible for the boot-propulsion system our army currently uses, while others have been seen using other devices like skies. I, on the other hand, tend to turn my focus not on the methods of how to utilize magic into technology, but how to _store_ magic so that it can most aptly be used. It was in fact, the original, Type-69, the rudimentary piece of garbage it was that I got a hold of as a child it was at the time that first peaked my interest in magic-storage research.

 

The item I brought to the table: A sorcerer’s stone. An item that would absorb the ambient magic flowing out of the Ley Lines of the world and provide for witches to use. It would take the raw and unrefined magic that is currently unusable in its current state and turn it into something that can be borrowed and emitted by the wavelengths of magic the human body and tech we build operate off. Because humans, creatures, and technology all operate off of different wavelengths, the Sorcerer’s stone could be tuned to make use of specifics as far as defensive or offensives go. And the size and containers of them would also be able to determine their range. As I frantically explain to him through my Stanbots, this could revolutionize the way fortresses are held down so as to make them almost impenetrable, so long as we keep the technology to ourselves and don’t dare to let it get captured.

 

“Imagine: entire battalions of enemy mages coming trying to take down an important military base, lets say… our field command center. Rather than retreating and relocating, if we had a crystal attuned to machines and built them on a private wavelength, then we could make artillery anti-mage defenses that don’t have a functional battery limit when compared to that of a human mage’s, if my calculations on the matter are correct.” I slide him a piece of paper showing them. “It doesn’t matter if they keep stopping our artillery fire with defensive spells to block explosive impact. Eventually they’ll lose their magic power, and we’ll be able to keep our base. And, though this is just an if, if I can create something which would allow us to access these crystals remotely, we could take them on short to long distance, depending on how reliable the communication is regarding static interference and such, we could also greatly bolster the amount of magical power our mages can wield abroad on strike missions.”

 

Professor-Commander and the Doctor both stare at me, completely stunned and with their mouths boldly hanging open. Professor Degurechaff speaks first: “That is a… very bold proposal you have there. I’m glad that I arranged this meeting. Admittedly, some of these technology goes over my head, but I trust that you have not been disappointed by one of our academy’s greatest minds?”

 

Still a little slackjawed, he replied, “I definitely have not been disappointed. Ms. Braunsbank-Albrechstberger, it is definitely my honor to meet you here. I most definitely have some ideas based off of this creation of yours you have planned. It would be my pleasure to assist you in any way I can be it through my influence or knowledge to help with the creation of such devices as you so kindly outlined for me. But, I’ve been informed that you have other duties to attend to for the moment so I suppose I’ll leave you to those for now. I look forward to future correspondence with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand this is the last of the stuff i wrote in my huge writing session on wednesday  
> And if you like the stuff that youre reading, please give the author a hand and give a kudo or comment <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Introducing, the main girl of our dear dear cannon and the… indomitable and unending pit of pragmatism, rational decisions, and depression? wait… that doesn’t seem right, oh well! I’m sure it’ll uh, right itself eventually… right? Hahhahaaaa no promises, guys.. and now we just have one character left. Aaaand this is why I mentioned Akko does sex work, cause it’s inevitably going to come up at some point… so.. yeah! Fun stuff everyone! Fun stuff!

AKKO POV:

 

_Atsuko “Akko” Kagari Character Profile:_

 

_Akko is a girl nearly without magic. While most people don’t have much, almost everyone has at least a little bit. The only seeming response that shows she has magic at all? That her body has faint magical responses to charms being cast on it. As for Akko, she’s a sex worker. Her Japanese family, though they lived in the Empire, retained their own beliefs about what certain forms of superiority are and what makes someone human. And while there remained plenty of racism in the Empire, the amount of magic one had (unless if they had none, At All) was seen only as a boon. So, she was abandoned and put on the streets. And while the Empire didnt treat people badly for not having much magic, they still treated people with more much better. With no place to hire her, she turned to drugs to make a living but quickly found it unsustainable and would sometimes need to fight her own dealers… and client. At age ten she got into sex work, meeting the needs of all of the empire’s pedophiles. She could run, and she could hide from the police, but she still couldn’t perform magic. And so its when, at the age of 15, she picks up a weird and discarded stick with etchings on it (maybe she could use it as a bartering tool for a higher price in an exchange?) that magic soars through her, and she collapses with sparks flowing all over her body… someone notices and brings her to the infirmary at the Academy._

 

I’m waiting in the a giant office, the Headmistress’s apparently, according the name placard that reads “Headmisstress Miranda Helbrooke.” I can faintly hear talking from behind a pair of giant closed mahogany doors. The chatter isn’t something I can make out any specifics of, or even a general outline. All I know is it sounds.. very passionate. I’m sitting in the chair for almost 30 minutes, wondering why I was told to show up here right after I’d woken up in this school’s hospital wing – and also wondering how exactly I got into the wing in the first place.

 

I fiddle with the weird stick in my lap. I had it clasped in my hands tight enough that they didnt remove it when I had collapsed and even let me bring it with me to.. whatever this was. Somehow, I did not thing this was a job interview; schools and prostitutes tended not to mix the best. It was just how things were. It weird patterns on the stick had mostly faded from before, but they still managed to captivate my attention.

 

Eventually though, the doors opened and a girl about my size stepped out. She had light blue hair, and a few.. machines? followed close behind her. They were much much shorter in stature, maybe reaching two feet off the ground. A large gear and wrench were visible hanging from one side of her belt, and what looked like a gun on her other hip. In her hands were a bunch of scrolled up sheets of paper. Wearing what were clearly mechanic goggles over her eyes despite also having a formal dress on suggested she was rather familiar with machinery, if they were such a staple that they wouldn’t leave her face even in attendance of some fancy dinner party or whatnot. She quickly looks around the room before her gaze lands on me and the chair.

 

She walks up to me, extending a hand cordially, “I’m Ms. Albrechstberger, a student and researcher here at Luna Nova. I presume you are the new face given I… have never seen you before, frankly.” I hear the voice of a sweet young girl, but her mouth does not move. It takes me about halfway through her introduction to realize that it is coming from one of the robots clustered at her sides.

 

“Uh, I’m Akko. Luna Nova… thats the fancy battle school right? Sorry, I’m.. not very familiar with the names of institutes..”

 

The girl turns back to one of the adults that followed her out of the room, “I was under the impression she was ah.. more informed of the situation?” The instructor simply shrugs in response and then turns to _me_ in turn.

 

Her voice is… childish, is the only way to describe it. She looks to be maybe my age at best, and was definitely not an adult now that I got a better glimpse at her. “I am Professor Tanya Degurechaff. I teach tactics in this academy and also command a battalion in the military. You were found passed out in the streets, stark naked, and holding onto this stick as if it contained your very life-force. You didnt seem to have any place to go, so we decided that you would be accepted into the Academy should you wish. If you don’t, you’ll simply be released back off campus unfortunately.”

 

I weighed the options. The income from being a sex worker was honestly rather admirable, and I was set for a few years now at this point. On the other hand, the safety of an actual school to protect me. In the end, the decision is obvious to me. “I’ll accept. So… where do I sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> Scale for rating:
> 
> SS+ literally superhuman  
> SS genius / child prodigy level  
> S Incredibly above average; someone you look up to as a stellar member of their field  
> A Above average  
> B Average  
> C Slightly below average, does not significantly inhibit them in this area  
> D Moderately inhibits them in this area, unproficient  
> F Would fail examination critera in this area, is only barely capable of completing basic tasks in this regard  
> N/A is incapable of completing basic tasks in this area without help from others


End file.
